Hannibal Lecter
Hannibal Lecter je postava původně stvořená v románech Thomase Harrise. Dále se objevil v několika filmových zpracováních těchto knih, v seriálu stanice NBC a v bezpočtu fanouškovské tvorby (i vydané tiskem). Fanoušci této postavy nebo jednotlivých děl se nazývají Fannibalové. Hannibal je vzdělaný muž, bývalý chirurg a uznávaný psychiatr. Zručný však není jen na operačním sále, ale také v kuchyni, kde často pod jeho nožem končí tytéž suroviny jako kdysi v nemocnici. Hannibal je totiž také obávaný sériový vrah a kanibal. Charakteristika postavy Ve všech zpracováních je Hannibal starší muž s vytříbenými chutěmi i myslí. Pochází z Litvy, kde žil s rodiči a sestrou na rodinném panství. Když mu rodiče zabili a za oběť padla i jeho sestra, skončil v dětském domově. Tamní týrání ale dlouho nesnesl a nakonec uprchl k příbuzným do Paříže. Tam vystudoval lékařskou školu, stal se chirurgem a posléze psychiatrem. Mezi tím se stal také známým Chesepeakským trhačem / rozparovačem, jehož vraždy nedají FBI spát dlouhá léta. A samozřejmě, Hannibal je kanibal - ve všech svých verzích. Podle knih Narozdíl od všech filmových zpracování, Hannibal má v původním díle na levé ruce šest prstů. Teprve po svém útěku z vězení si nechá jeden z nich odstranit, aby nevzbuzoval pozornost. Jeho vztah s Clarice Starlingovou se v knihách vyvíjí až do podoby milenecké, kdy Clarice je zároveň velmi manipulována a ovládána Hannibalem. Podle filmů V posledním filmu ze série si Hannibal usekne ruku, aby mohl utéct a v poslední scéně ho vidíme samotného v letadle. Tento závěr se poměrně liší od knih, kde s agentkou Starlingovou uprchl do Argentiny. Milostný vztah mezi Hannibalem a Clarice je ve filmech pouze naznačen, resp. nepokročí tak daleko, jako v knihách. Odkloníme-li se od vlastní postavy Hannibala, ve filmech se nikdy neobjevila Margot Vergerová - sestra Masona Vergera, jímž Hannibal nakrmil psy. Podle seriálu Jelikož se seriál odehrává z převážné části v době před první knihou a zároveň je časově posunut blíže k současnosti, musely být některé údaje z Hannibalovy minulosti změněny. Narozdíl od knih i filmů zde není ve středu Hannibalova zájmu Clarice Starlingová, ale vyšetřovatel Will Graham. Mezi Hannibalem a Willem se v seriálu postupem času vytvoří silné pouto, které všichni (od herců, přes tvůrce, až po fanoušky) nazývají láskou. Faktem také je, že jejich vztah je mnohem vyrovnanější než např. vztah Hannibala a Clarice v knihách. Příběhy s Hannibalem Lecterem Knižní série Stvořitelem Hannibala Lectera je spisovatel Thomas Harris, který dal známému kanibalovi život ve čtyřdílné sérii. * Červený drak (Red Dragon, 1981) * Mlčení jehňátek (The Silence of the Lambs, 1988) * Hannibal (1999) *Hannibal: Zrození (Hannibal Rising, 2006) Filmy Vzniklo celkem 5 (až 6) filmů podle původní knižní série. První kniha, Červený drak, se dočkala dokonce dvou zpracování. Mlčení jehňátek bylo navíc přepracováno do bollywoodského filmu (Sangharsh, 1999), postavy jsou tam však přejmenovány a změnily se i jejich osobnosti. * Lovec lidí (Manhunter, 1986) * Červený drak (Red Dragon, 2002) * Mlčení jehňátek (The Silence of the Lambs, 1991) * Hannibal (2001) *Hannibal: Zrození ( Hannibal Rising, 2007) Seriál Seriál Hannibal vytvořil Bryan Fuller, jehož tvorba je specifická uměleckým provedením nebo třeba nepřítomností sexuálního násilí. Z původně plánovaných 7 sérií byl seriál kvůli rozhodnutí NBC ukončen již po třetí sérii. Fannibalové pod záštitou Fannibal Movement (a za podpory tvůrců seriálu i herců) bojují za jeho obnovení, s největší pravděpodobností jako Netflix Original. Hlavním podkladem pro seriál byla kniha Červený drak, zahrnuje však odkazy i na zbytek původní série. Kromě uměleckého ztvárnění je seriál výjimečný také po stránce zobrazování žen a reprezentace queer orientací. Ženy jsou zde zobrazovány jako silné individuální osobnosti, některé vedlejší mužské postavy z knih zde změnily pohlaví na ženské. V seriálu jsou rovněž potvrzeny (kánon) hned dva stejnopohlavní vztahy mezi hlavními postavami (viz Hannigram, Marlana). Muzikály Silence! The Musical https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLH2xfkP_JFMKpnfFbx2gOpt2SIVFZJdv8 Hannibal The Cannibal - The Musical https://youtu.be/3Tv9-IbxNsc Hannibal: a Fannibal Musical Všechny tři série Hannibala byly fanoušky přetvořeny do muzikálu - Hannibal, a Fannibal Musical. Projekt začal minulý rok na Red Dragon Conu 2, prostým nápadem jednoho z hostů. Výsledkem je cca hodinový muzikál, jehož zkrácená verze byla živě odehrána na RDC3. Z první řady vše sledoval Bryan Fuller, Hugh Dancy a další seriáloví hosté. Po skončení všichni zmínění muzikál ocenili dlouhou standing ovation. Záznam vystoupení není k dispozici, avšak lze nalézt fotografie, pdf program s texty i záznamy písní. Vše je dostupné pohromadě na fannibalmusical.tumblr.com. Tvůrci mají rovněž velmi zajímavé plány do budoucna. Zde je k nahlédnutí program muzikálu. Hannibal: CRACK! Připravovaný muzikálový film, další od tvůrců fan muzikálu. Odborné a populárně naučné publikace Populárnost Hannibala Lectera postupem času vedla ke vzniku mnoha druhotných publikací. Ať už se jedná o průvodce k výše jmenovaným dílům, kuchařské knihy, filozofická zamyšlení, knihy o skutečných sériových vrazích podobných Hannibalovi atd. atp., patří do této části textu. Ke knihám * K filmům * K seriálu * The Art and Making of Hannibal: The Television Series (Jesse McLean, 2015) * Feeding Hannibal - A connoisseur's cookbook (Janice Poon, 2016) Fanzíny a jiná fan-tvorba Fanzín je označení jakékoliv publikace, kterou vytvořili fanoušci pro fanoušky, obvykle specializované na konkrétní fandom. Jelikož fanfikcí a fanartů online existuje bezpočet, v této části se budeme věnovat pouze těm, které jejich autoři vydali tiskem. * RAW - A Hannibal/Will fanthology (kolektiv autorů, 2016) * Wayfinding (T Zysk / Reapersun, 2016) * Radiance - Will Graham's becoming (kolektiv autorů, 2017) Akční figurky Popularitu této postavy dokládá i velký počet ačních figurek, které vznikly především k seriálu, ale i k filmům. Filmové akční figurky Pro filmy vznikly dvě figurky od výrobce NECA v rámci Cult Classics edice - jedna k Mlčení jehňátek a druá k Hannibalovi. Mimo to vznikla i jedna figurka ve větší velikosti přehrávající filmové repliky. Dále vznikla jedna figurka Funko Pop a figurka od OurWorld, obě k Mlčení jehňátek. Seriálové akční figurky První sérii figurek postav seriálu vytvořila Funko Pop, následovanou i druhou sérií figurek a několika speciálními kusy pro Comic Cony (zakrvácený Hannibal či figurka Bryana Fullera). Další sérii figurek vydala Titans v provedení blind box. Jedinou figurkou, která nebyla vydána v sérii s ostatními postavami, je 30cm velká figurka od ThreeZeroHK. V jejím příslušenství lze nalézt dokonce i květinovou korunu! Externí odkazy * FB stránka českých (a slovenských) fannibalů& FB skupina CZ/SK * Fannibal Movement za 4. sérii: FB skupina, Twitter, Tumblr * Podrobnosti o fannibalí hvězdě: Fannibal Star Hannigram * Wikia = Reference = Kategorie:Hannibal Lecter Kategorie:Pojmy Kategorie:Fandomy